


Instant Parents - The Die Mannschaft Chaos

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Kids, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Joachim Löw wished for something for the sake of his team. He gets it and the team...a bit too much.





	1. How I Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Reposts 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250728) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> Hi!
> 
> I missed doing Instant Parents. Hahaha.
> 
> This fic will be somewhat similar to other fics with this kind of theme but I will try my best to make this different.
> 
> And I also hope you will enjoy reading this.

It’s another International Break and everybody in the team is looking forward to be meeting (and be mating…ooops) again. But in all these excitement, there is one person who dreadfully ain’t looking on it, and he’s name is Joachim Löw, manager of the German National Football Team, or the Die Mannschaft, the world champions and one of the most respective football teams in the world (if the media and the public only knew).

Everybody in the call up list gathered by the lobby of their hotel and the coach went through to what will happen this coming break, including THE RULES, where the players cringe with the every emphasis Jogi’s been speaking about it wholeheartedly and with authority. After the “meeting” everybody went into their own ways. The pups of the team went to the game room to play FIFA, the “love birds section” got their privacy and do God knows what they are doing, and the remaining “in-significant others” play pool.

Jogi sits down by the couch in the lobby, feeling tired and in deep thought then Oliver and Andy approached him.

“Something bothering you?” Oliver asks.

“Yes. It’s this team.”

“What’s new about it?” Andy comments rolling his eyes.

“I know it is still useless to remind them of the rules and THE RULES. I have to make myself sane with the rule breakers on one side and the loyal followers, aka the baby Mannschaft, on the other.”

“That’s your calling Joachim Löw you can’t get away with it.”

“What did I do to suffer like this? How I wish the older ones will be responsible of their actions more so that they could become proper role models for the next generation of players.” Jogi whines.

For some unknown reason, a breeze of cool air blew their way. They wondered. The hotel airconditioning system is not that strong and the windows and doors are closed but a few moments later, they just disregarded it.

Oliver puts his hand on one shoulder of the manager. “Don’t worry. Time will come when they will learn their lesson.”

“Yes they will.”

The three coaches wondered who spoke until they saw an old man, a bell man who was pushing a luggage cart.

“The time is near. When the swaps happen, so does your lesson starts.” The man said and went inside the elevator.

The coaches looked to each other and shrugged their shoulders.

“What was that mean?” Andy asked.

“I don’t know.” Oliver replies.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Jogi declares.

\---

Night time came, and as expected, the crazy shenanigans of the team starts, like werewolves transforming and ready to hunt.

“Jonas, are you gonna be okay if you stay here?” Thomas ask.

“Actually, no. I’m not comfortable being alone in a room with one spare bed. I’ll go to Shkodran’s room. For sure, Mesut will go somewhere else.”

“Okay. I’ll head out now.” Thomas said and Jonas nodded, preparing to go as well.

Jonas reached the room where he was supposed to stay. He was about to knock the door when it suddenly opened, revealing Mesut with a pillow in hand.

“Oh great timing. Goodnight.” Mesut said and he heads out and Jonas gets in the room.

As Mesut goes to his way to Sami’s room, he noticed two of the baby Mannschafts by the corridor, doing what they weren’t supposed to do in a corridor in the middle of the night. Jo was on the wall, legs wrapped around Julian’s slender waist and they were making out.

“Easy there. You don’t want to get caught in by Jogi here and get a chat.”

“Sorry Mesut. Mr. Kimmich here cannot wait for us to reach his room. Mario swapped with me so that, you know, he could be with Marco.” Julian said earning an eye roll from Mesut.

“There’s nothing new with all of this. Well, anyway, go now to your room and do whatever you want to do, but remember THE RULES.” Mesut reminded and the two nodded their heads and ran towards their room.

The Arsenal player continued to stroll until he reached his destination. He knocks the door and it was opened for him, revealing a Juventus player with only just in boxer shorts. Mesut only smirked and pushed Sami inside the room.

\---

“Yannick, I’ll go to Benni’s room and I will stay there. We have some defense tactics to talk about. Whoever is his roommate there will sleep with you here.” Mats instructed and heads out.

“Huh? O-okay?” Yannick replied confused.

Mats reached Benni’s room and saw that he is getting worked up in getting Leroy out of his room.

“Benni, Jogi will be mad if he will know this.” Leroy said defensively.

“No one’s gonna know of anything unless you tell him.” Benni reprimands.

“But Benni-”

“Don’t worry kid. If he asks, tell him me and Benni had a serious business to attend. Yannick is waiting for you in my room.” and Mats leads Leroy (more like pushes him) out of the room.

“Great.” Leroy complained but without choice he went to look for a room to stay in. Until he saw Julian Brandt, Julian Draxler Max and Leon by the corridor.

“Got kicked out?” Leon asks.

“Yeah. You?”

“Nope. We’re just negotiating. I’ll sleep with Max tonight while Draxler Official here will stay with André since they are teammates at Wolfsburg before.” Leon explained.

“What about you Brandt?” Leroy asks.

“Just eavesdropping. I’ll head in to Kevin’s room after this. Bernd took my spot in Marc’s room. You know. At least I’m a bit comfortable since a Leverkusen teammate is my roommate.”

“This is illegal. We will be cursed if someone will know about this.” Leroy said worriedly, putting his hair in his kinky and fluffy hair.

“Come on. It’s still by the rules.” Max replies and Leroy sighed heavily. “Anyway, we have to call this a night. We still have a lot of things to attend tomorrow.”

“And I don’t want to be caught in here.” Julian Brandt said.

And all of them started to go to their new rooms.

Draxler was the last one to reach his room since André’s room was at the end. On his way, he noticed an old man pushing an empty luggage cart and as he passed by, the PSG youngster noticed the man was mumbling something gibberish. He was curious for a second but then he let it slip.

He reached André’s room. Before he entered he noticed a cool breeze of air swift through him. He looked around but there were no windows and he noticed that he is alone already.

He swallowed. The old man was supposed to be on the corridor still walking since there are no detours on the floor where they are staying and all paths are at each ends.

Nervous, he knocks the door and André opened and he rushed in.

Little did they know, things are about to change by the morning.


	2. Daddy! Papa!

Being the captain of the World Cup winning team, Manuel Neuer is always assigned to get up first and take a look to all his teammates. He wakes up beside an “unclothed” Thomas Müller by his side. He didn’t bother waking up his “teammate” since the lanky guy is sleeping peacefully and he knows that Thomas is uncontrollable with all his plans and pranks when awaken with coercion. He rose up and took a shower and prepped himself. He opens the door as he heads put of his room, only to be stopped by a little boy in front of him. Probably at 4 years old. With dark blond hair and glass-blue eyes.

“Hey kid. What can I do for you?” Manuel asks sweetly and the kid smiled.

“DADDY!” the kid yelled and hugged Manu’s legs.

Manuel got suddenly nervous. As far as he could remember all of his affairs with women had been safe…unless.

“I’m not your dad kiddo.” Manuel denies nervously.

“NO! DADDY!” the kid screams.

“What is that?” Thomas said rubbing his eyes from sleep, appearing with just boxers only.

“PAPA!” the kid screams and hugs Thomas’ hairy and lanky legs.

“You’re confusing me kid. First you call me daddy then him papa.” Manuel says.

“What’s your name kid?” Thomas asks.

“Joshua!” the kid replies.

“Oh! You have the same name as our little boy in Bayern.” Thomas says giddily, ruffling his hair and the kid giggled. “Wait till you meet him. Come on. Let’s go to his room. Come on Manu.”

Thomas carried the kid in his arms and walked while Manuel followed him. When they reached the Joshua’s room, they noticed it is empty.

“Where did they go?” Thomas asked.

“Probably had a morning stroll.”

Thomas put down the kid and he ran to the bed, went up and jumped on the bed.

“MY BED! MY BED!” Joshua says.

Thomas just laughed while Manuel sighs.

“Joshua, it’s not your bed. It’s another Joshua’s bed. Come down from there. We’re going to look for your parents.” Manuel says.

“NOOOOO DADDY! MY BED!”

Manuel sighs heavily as he rolls his eyes.

“Oh come on Manu. He’s cute don’t you think. And he looks like Joshua when he was younger.” Thomas says.

“Manu?”

The two Bayern players turned around and saw Sami and Mesut, the Juventus player is holding a kid in his arms, a dark one with kinky hair, somewhat sleeping with his head laid on Sami’s shoulder.

“You too?” Thomas was surprised.

“When we went out he was waiting in front of the room. He’s been calling us daddy and papa.  I thought I have to tell you guys so that we could work out to look for this kid’s parents.” Sami replies.

“And who’s that?” Mesut pointed on the kid jumping on the bed.

Thomas smiled, “Ah. He’s Joshua. Manu found him also when he went outside our room.”

Manuel goes closer to the kid carried by Sami, and his anxiety somewhat started to be build up _. Why does the kid look like Leroy?_ He thought to himself.

“What’s your name, kiddo?” Manuel ask softly yet nervously.

“Yeeroy.”

Manuel looked worried at Thomas first, then to the other two teammates with them.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Manuel asks.

“We better go down at the restaurant, maybe the others will be there as well.” Sami, being one of the “responsible enough” ones, said.

\---

Manuel, Thomas, Sami and Mesut reached the hotel restaurant and their only the two reserved goalkeepers were there…and surprisingly unsurprised, those two had a kid with them as well. Marc André and Bernd kind of happy looking at the kid who is eating a bowl of cereal heartily.

“At least someone is coping up with the kid situation well.” Sami comments.

Marc and Bernd then saw their captain and stood up by their chairs. Bernd covered the kid in his back while Marc started to apologize.

“Manu, we’re so sorry we didn’t tell you about little Yanni immediately. He was knocking at our door earlier this morning saying he is hungry.”

“We also tried to look for his parents but we can’t find them. We looked also for a receptionist but somehow, there’s none. And we just head in here because Yanni is starting to sob and complain that he is hungry.” Bernd added.

“It’s okay you two. We also had a kid situation here.” Manuel replies pointing to two kids Thomas and Sami are holding.

“MANUUUUU!”

Everyone looked at the door and saw Mats running towards them, followed by a stampeding group of kids at his back!

“DADDY! DADDY! CARRY ME!” a lanky straight dark blonde haired kid yells.

“NO! NOT YOU! DADDY SHOULD CARRY ME!” a dark haired boy complained.

“DADDY LET’S PLAY!” the blonde chubby cheeked kid said.

“DADDY. I WANT NUTELLA.” A kid with glasses said.

“DADDY! MAXI WON’T STOP KISSING MY CHEEK!” a curly brunette boy complained.

“Manu! Help me! These kids won’t stop budging me! They barge into our room and started to call me daddy and Benni as their mom.” Mats whines as the clamor of the kids that followed him continues.

“KIDS! BEHAVE!” Benni shouts as he walks in the restaurant.

“SORRY MOOOOM!” the kids said in unison and behaved.

“Why does that sound familiar?” Mesut comments.

“All of you! Sit down!” Benni instructs the kids and they follow.

“Wow!” Thomas says.

“As expected with the mother goose.” Sami adds whispering to Thomas.

“Mats, you should follow Benni. I recommend” Manuel pats the defender’s shoulder.

“What’s with these kids?” Benni asks as he goes closer to his teammates. Exasperated.

“I don’t know. I want to answer that question as well.” Manuel replies with a sigh.

“WHAT THE! WHY ARE THERE KIDS ON THE TEAM RESTO!”  Jogi exclaims.

“COACH!” the players said in unison while some kids started to cry.

“Daddy! I’m scared.” Joshua sobs clinging to Manuel’s legs.

“Don’t worry Joshua. Uncle Jogi will never hurt you.” Manuel replies as he lowers himself in level with the kid.

Leroy sobs in Sami’s shoulder and the Juventus player rocks him to calm the kid down.

“I did not know you had a kid Manu. And Sami, I’m sure that is not Adriana Lima’s son.”

“These children popped up by our rooms this morning and they pertain to us as their parents. We tried to look for their parents here in the hotel but we cannot find them.”

“Bernd tried to look for a receptionist for help but mysteriously no one is around.” Sami adds.

Jogi sighs. “You know we can’t allow outsiders in here, even children especially you will be training.”

“But coach we can’t just leave them without knowing where their real parents are. What if something happens to  them.” Mesut defends.

“YES!” Thomas adds and Manuel, Sami and Mesut looked at him.

“Okay. We will solve this issue immediately. We cannot let this hamper your schedules this international break.” Jogi says and everyone with the fatherly figure agreed.

“Jogi, we have news from the under-19.” Andy said as he closes in to Jogi.

“What is it?”

“Their team captain is missing.”

“Who?”

“Felix Passlack.”


	3. Kid Situation Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tricky chapter to write that I thought of this as somewhat insignificant. But I still hope you read and enjoy it.

Kevin wakes up feeling good about himself. It is seldom that he is being called up in the National Team. How much more when you have club teammates with you, and one of them is your roommate.

He rose out his bed and went to the other bed to nudge his roommate-teammate.

Julian Brandt is a sleepyhead. Leave him alone and he will just sleep. But as Kevin approaches the bed, he noticed that it is empty.

“That’s odd.” Kevin says to himself and shrugged. “Maybe he went out first or went to Bernd.”

He sighed and went to the bathroom and fix himself.

He goes out of his room and meets Shkodran.

“Hey Zac Efron!” the Arsenal defender greets and Kevin just rolled his eyes.

“You too?”

“Why? You really look like Zac Efron.”

“And you look like Benedikt Höwedes.” and Shkodran gasp.

“ _Excuse meee._ I am much younger and sexier than him.”

“Really. I thought you were older.”

“How dare you.” Shkodran replies more like a statement than annoyed. “Anyways, have you seen Jonas?” and Kevin shook his head.

“Nope. I am also looking for Julian.”

“Which Julian?”

Kevin sighs again. “God. Why are there too many Julians in this team? I’m pertaining to Brandt.”

“Oh. No. I didn’t see him. Maybe they’re at the restaurant.”

“Well. We better go there to find out.”

\---

“Manuel. Have you called the whole team?” Jogi asked.

“Yes coach. Everybody is informed via their WhatsApp. I gave them three minutes to come here. 50 laps for those who will become late.”

“Manu! That’s savage.” Thomas comments with an overreaction.

“It’s better to be that. This team is a savage itself.”

Three minutes later some of their teammates arrived.

“What’s with the rush Manu?” Jerome asks and Manuel points to the group of kids happily eating all kinds of breakfast served to them. Either cereals, fruity loops, and even Nutella sandwiches.

“Have you seen those kids?” and Jerome nods. “Well, all of them are in our front door this morning and been calling us parents. They remind me of something, they look like those child pictures of the youngsters shown to us when they were young.”

“Except for me who was chased by that group of kids there.” Mats barges in.

“Shut up Hummels. You’re not being asked.” Manuel snaps and Mats retreated like a puppy being hit.

“It’s been more than three minutes. Where are the youngsters?” Toni asks.

“Yeah. I noticed that Draxler is not by his bed anymore this morning.” André comments.

“I’ve been looking for Brandt as well.” Kevin adds.

“And Jonas as well.” Shkodran adds too.

“I went to Joshua’s room this morning and he’s not there too.” Thomas adds as well.

“Why I do I have a very bad feeling about this? Where are they? Even Felix Passlack is suddenly missing in the Under-19s.” Manuel said.

“What?! How?!” Marco asks worriedly.

“We still don’t know.” Manuel replies.

“Chris will never like that.” Mario comments looking at Marco then suddenly a hotel personnel came closer to him.

“Mr. Götze, Mr. Reus, someone is looking for you at the lobby.”

Marco and Mario looked at each other.

“Expecting someone coming?” Marco asks the shorter guy.

“No. You?” Mario replies and Marco shakes his head.

“We better check who it is.” Marco suggest and grabs Mario going to the lobby.

Intrigued, the others followed as well.

\---

Marco and Mario was dumbfounded when they saw a kid with styled blonde hair with chubby cheeks and called they daddy and papa who hugged them by the legs. Marco and Mario then looked at each other worriedly.

“I am sure I’ve been using the right contraceptives.” Marco said.

“Me too.” Mario replies.

“What’s your name kid?” Thomas asks going closer to the kid and lowers himself.

“Fiffy.” the kid replied with a sweet voice and a blush on his face.

Marco swallows hard because of a familiarity. The kid looks like Felix when he was a child, and the nickname is the same as Felix’s.

“Manuel. I think I’m going to agree with you.” Marco said worriedly facing the goalkeeper. “Felix looks like him when he was a child, and Fiffy…that is Felix’s nickname.”

“That boy Joshua looks like Jo when he was little as well. But still it does not makes sense.” Manuel replies.

“Wait here guys. I’ll call the kids that chased me.” Mats said and went back to the restaurant to get the kids and when he went back.

“Say hi, kids.” Mats said bringing the children to their teammates.

“Hiiiiii!”

“Now, introduce yourselves.” Mats requested.

The dark blonde straight haired kid jumps forward first.

“Hi! My name is Julian!”

“No! I’m Julian!” the dark haired kid yells at the first Julian.

“No! I am Julian!” the first Julian yells back.

“Okay. You’re both Julians. Next.” Mats said exasperatedly pointing to the kid with chubby cheeks and blonde wavy hair who looks sleepy.

“I’m Julian.”

Mats and Benni looked at each other with worry.

“Well try to solve this later. Next.” Benni said.

The kid with the glasses introduced himself as Jonas. Next to him was curly brunette boy who calls himself Leo and the short blonde boy is Maxi.

Everyone in the team is dumbfounded. There were no leads. Who are these kids parents and why they keep on calling them daddy and papa until…

“Mr. Löw, a message for you.” A bellboy said giving a note to the head coach.

Jogi opened it and everyone who is an adult gathered.

_Dear Mr. Löw,_

_As fulfillment to the wish that you asked for your team to become responsible and become role models, I have put an enchantment to all the youngsters of your team. Whoever they appeared first are their parents. The spell will be broken if your players will become as what you have wished, and it must be broken within 10 days. If not, the children will never go back to normal and will grow as how a human being does, without the identity of their real self and be living with the fact that their parents are your players._

And Jogi fainted…


	4. Kid Situation Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was only completed in just 45 minutes. Wow. (Talking about inspired and fast.)
> 
> Get ready for room assignments and explanations.
> 
> Enjoy.

“How did it come to this?” Manuel says he bangs his head on the wall making Thomas and Sami worried.

The “adults” of the team are now at the captain’s bedroom to discuss the ruckus that is happening to their team as of the moment.

“Okay. Where are the children?” Sami asks.

“They’re taken care of by Andy on the other room right now.” Toni reports.

“That’s great…I hope.” Sami replies.

“Manu, you have to stop that or else your lips will be bigger than usual.” Thomas says to the goalkeeper who suddenly stops and snaps his head towards Thomas.

“Don’t you ever insult my lips!” Manuel says loudly and Thomas just raised his hands conceding. “Now, I want to know how we ended up with all our youngsters turned into young kids.”

“Ahem.” Jerome butts in. “According to Oli, after our meeting with Jogi yesterday, coach had been complaining about us and he wished that we should be more responsible because there are youngsters who are looking at us.”

“And then, there was a man in the hotel that said that “his wish will come true”. “Only by room swapping, the enchantment will be done.” Mario Gomez adds.

“Room swaps.”  Manuel swallows. “Who ended up with who? Thomas is with me.”

“Mario is with me.” Marco says.

“Which I think is not unusual anymore.” André comments.

“Shut up.” Marco snaps.

“I went to Benni.” Mats followed.

“Mesut came to me.” Sami says.

There was silence for a moment before all of them looked at the two reserved goalkeepers.

“Alright! Alright! I slept on Marc’s room.” Bernd confesses raising his hands.

And everyone sighed in disappointment.

“So, the usual suspects.” Manuel says.

“And that includes you.” Toni points out and Manuel glared at him like saying “You think I don’t know?”

“So who’s fault is this?” Sami asks.

“I say Jogi. After all he’s the one wished for this to happen.” Thomas says.

“Hey. Don’t blame coach on this. Do you think he knows that whoever said that the spell will bind by the time we swap room is serious that it will be done?” Toni defends.

“So, you mean it’s our fault?” Thomas was hurt.

“I would say technically, yes. Even if there is no spell or whatever is put on us, We. Are. Ought. To follow. The Rules.” Mario Gomez butts in with emphasis.

And Manuel sighs in guilt. “Mario’s right.”

“So what shall we do now?” Benni asks.

“Okay. It was said that whoever is the kid you first see in the morning is your child. And the spell will only be broken if we made Jogi’s wish come true.” Sami clarifies.

“If that’s the case, Joshua is mine and Thomas to care.” Manuel says.

“Yannick will be ours.” Marc says.

“Leroy is ours?” Mesut says unconvinced.

“And Felix is ours.” Mario says.

“But I don’t understand. Felix is not a part of the senior team. In fact, he is the U19s captain. How come he is cursed as well?” Marco asked.

The question boggled the mind of the adults. How come that they ended with the kids they are to care of.

“Have you ever read some fanfictions or even Tumblr?” Emre Can asks and everyone looked at him.

“I guess no.” the Liverpool man confirms. “Well, according to what I have read, they describe Felix Passlack as a man with a face of Marco but with a body like Mario’s. Some say he is like a combination of both. The fashion sense. The hair and the stature and bringing. The Götzeus lovechild.”

“Come to think of it, you’re right Emre. That’s why even in Dortmund I always have this feeling that Felix is somewhat looks like Mario or sometimes Marco…and he is very close to Marco.” André confirms.

“What about the others?” Sami asks.

“Well, a lot of our teammates in Wolfsburg say that Yannick looks like Marc and Bernd.” Mario Gomez says.

“I could say that too.” Mats said.

“There is no doubt Joshua will be ours. Me and Manu are always with the kid.” Thomas says.

“How will you explain Leroy?” Sami asks.

“He’s been clinging to us eversince.” Mesut said and Sami gets it.

“Then the remaining kids?” Sami asks again and everyone looked at Mats and Benni.

“It’s unfair! How come all of you have one kid each and we ended up with six?! SIX!” Mats complains.

“That’s easy to answer.” Shkodran says. “Those kids look up to Benni as their mom and you’ve taken them all under your wings everytime Jogi gives them a chat.” The Arsenal player adds.

“And the two of you, by the scale, are hornier than all of us. Much worse than this two.” André points to his friends.

“Hey!” Marco and Mario yells.

“And you’re more ruthless in breaking the Rules™.” Jerome adds.

Benni sighs then asks. “How about Jonas? He is even old enough to be the part of the adult group.”

“I’ve read something once that Jonas is a Hömmels love child.” Emre says.

“And I agree on that. He even pertain you as his mom and dad one time.” Shkodran adds and Mats and Benni gives up.

Silence intrudes the group again until Sami asks on what they should do. Then all of the looked to Manu.

“Any ideas?” Thomas asks.

Manuel sighs for the one millionth time. “We have to take care of “our” kids and at the same time look for a way to break the curse. Couples room together and the kids will stay on the remaining rooms. It’s up to you who kid will be with whom. We still stick with Rule number four. Is that okay?” Manuel asks and everybody agrees.” Then Manu turns to Benni and Mats. “You have more kids than us. It’s up to the both of you who rooms with who.” And the couple nods.

“Manu. How about the upcoming training and games? We can’t let the kids play as of the moment. This is the senior team. Not the Germany Under-5 category.” Kevin asks the goalkeeper and everyone is silent again.

“We’ll just trust the staff on that. They know what happening right now. And speaking of which, I have to check on coach now and I think we have settled everything that is need for our situation right now.” And everybody agreed and nods their heads.

“Then God bless us all.” Manu says with all hope that they could get through with this.


	5. Goodnight, kids!

Usually, how the world cup-winning team spends International Break is always mayhem in all levels at its earliest days. But this time, it’s different. It may be Day 2 of the IBs but after hearing that your younger teammates are cursed because of the older ones doings is like bringing the end of the world with it.

Manuel visited his coach on his bedroom, checking him after passing out on the very important note he got.

He knocks the door and Andy opens it for him. He enters the premises and saw his coach on the bed lying down. The room is so cold that it gave Manuel shivers but Oliver on the head coach’s side is fanning him to the fullest extent of the swing of his hands.

“Coach?” Manu speaks.

“Now what?” Jogi whines.

“I’ll just make this simple. We will take responsibility of the kids.”

“How about the upcoming games, the media?” Oliver asks and Manuel was dumbfounded.

“I thought you will plan out for that?” And it’s Manuel’s turn to whine.

Silence invades the room for a moment until Andreas Köpke had a “very bright” idea.

“I think we could solve that out. We could make it like a football clinic. The young kids could watch us play.”

“And how about the media?” Oli asks.

“We could tell them that it is a part of the training scheme of the DFB.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“And all we have to do is to make you…” and they all looked at Jogi “…to say yes and cooperate with this.”

“You will make me a coach for the kids?” Jogi asks dumbfounded.

“Yes. You will not have problem for sure. These kids are talented already.” Andy replies with confidence.

“So it’s basically being a coach for the Germany U5 team…if it even existed.” Jogi confirms and everybody in the room nods.

\---

It was nighttime and Manuel is on his way to go back to his room.

“Manu, wait up!”

Manuel turned around and saw Marco and Mario, holding little Felix, approaching him.

“What is it?” Manuel asked.

“Felix does not have a room to stay in.” Mario said.

Then Manuel remembered. Felix is not a part of the senior team. And right now is he known as missing in the Under 19.

“I’m so sorry I forgot. He can use Thomas’ room. After all Thomas stays with me and Jonas might stay with his “brothers” too so the room is occupied. You can get the key to him.” Manuel suggested and the two Dortmund players smiled.

“Thanks Manu.” Marco verbalized and Mario and the kid went to get it.

\---

“Okay Felix, this will be your room.” Marco said as he opened the door on Thomas’ former bedroom.

“Daddy, can I stay with you? I’m scared to be alone” Felix asked Marco with the essence of his cute charm and Marco starts to melt and he sighed.

“Okay. You’ll stay with us.” Marco said and Mario was surprised.

“But Marco? What about us?” Mario protested.

“We can still be together in the room. And besides we are bound on this spell on Felix. If we do what we are told to do, we can lift it up in no time. And how could you say no to Little Fiffy?” Marco justified.

“Please papa.” Felix begged the shorter Dortmunder.

“Alright. You’ll sleep with us. We love you so we will let you.” Mario said and Felix eyes went wide with excitement and hugged Mario’s leg.

“Thanks papa!”

And that night Felix settled in between Mario and Marco on the bed, wrapped around with arms of his parents.

\---

It took two hours for Mats and Benni to settle “their” kids to sleep. The easiest part was that Jonas wanted to sleep alone so it was not a problem to make him settle on a room. The next was giving nicknames and separating the Julians. They decided that Juju will stay in the same room with Joshua so that he will be far from Jules, whom he always has a quarrel with who was roomed with Max so that he will not annoy Leon. As for the curly haired boy, he was roomed with Yule (Brandt).

“That settles it.” Benni says as he falls in the bed exhausted.

“I can’t believe we have to experience this. And it’s really unfair that the other pairs had a kid each and wehave six.” Mats complains as he settles in the bed as well.

“Just stop complaining about that already. We have no choice but to suck this in.” Benni replies.

Both of them sighed of their situation.

“I’m tired. We better sleep. We had a lot of things to do tomorrow.” Benni said.

“We better.” Mats agreed.

\---

A knock on the door woke Benni up. He looked at the clock and it was just past 20 minutes when he slept and it’s getting on him. He rose up his bed and opened the door.

“Mommy, can I sleep with you. I can’t sleep in my room. Leon is snoring loud.” Julian (Brandt) asked and in an instant Benni’s “motherly/fatherly” instinct butts in. he lifted Julian and carried him to the bed. As he puts the kid down, Julian’s hand bumps to Mats stomach, surprising the Bayern defender waking him up.

“What-what is he doing here?” Mats asked a bit annoyed.

“He wants to sleep here because Leon is snoring too much.” Benni replies.

And Mats wants to cry.

The  another knock came in the door and again Benni opens it and he widens his eyes…all his remaining children are standing there.

“Mommy, can we sleep with you?”

“Benni?” Mats asked worriedly not knowing the situation by the door until he saw that his beloved allows 5 more kids inside the room running towards the bed and jumped making Mats leave the bed.

“Benni, where will you let them sleep?” Mats asked _more_ worriedly.

“Okay kids. No more playing. Time to sleep. Lie down on bed.” Benni says.

“Yes mommy!” All of the kids said and lay down and Benni followed as well on the bed.

“Benni, where will I sleep?” Mats asked when he saw that the whole bed was occupied.

“I’m sorry Mats. Make yourself comfortable anywhere. Well settle this tomorrow again.” Benni said and started to close his eyes.

Defeated and annoyed at the same time, Mats pulled out his neck pillow from his bag and a damp towel from the bathroom as a blanket and slept on the floor beside the bed.


	6. The Kids Come Out to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took a long time to update this. I've been busy for the past week because of work and I am on my final preparations on taking the IELTS, so it's a bit mentally tiring.
> 
> Anyway, I posted the next "Instant Parents" fic. A Chelix fic. but it's not the story yet. Since I have a lot of fics to finish, I did not write the story. If I will be able to get 20 kudos and comments for it, I will post the story. If not, I will continue to update my other fics as well.
> 
> But back to this, I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D

The next day was the start of the training session for the players…and as Jogi observes his players, he is somewhat mad yet happy.

Manuel and Thomas went out the pitch with a glowing face of readiness signifying that they had a good sleep and so as Marco and Mario.

Mesut came out looking fine, but Sami has his hands on his back with an expression of wincing in his face.

It’s noticeable to the other two goalkeepers that they don’t have enough sleep with the bags under their eyes.

And Benni came in looking fresh…while his partner looks like the wind will blow him away. Eye bags, a bit pale and sneezing.

The rest of the players came in as well.

Jogi gathered them all on the pitch for a little meeting of what will happen for the day.

“Wait. Where are the kids?” the coach asked.

“They’re at the restaurant eating their breakfast coach.” Mario Götze said.

\---

“Maximilian! What the hell are you doing?! Stop running and throwing cereals around!” an exasperated Oliver yelled. “Julian and Julian! Will you stop nagging at each other?!” the assistant coach adds reprimanding the blonde and black haired Julians then he turned back to see Leon splash water on Max’s but Max pulled Leroy to block the water, making the kinky haired kid soaked and started to wail.

“Leon!”

Good thing that the other kids are behaving well in front of their food.

\---

“Okay. I will send them in here later after they are finished eating.” Jogi said.

“They will play with us?” Manuel asked.

“No. They will just watch from the bench.” Jogi said and the players sulked a bit.

“I thought they will train with us.” Thomas whispered to Manuel.

“More like play with us.” Mats added, eavesdropping to whatever Thomas and Manuel are talking about.

\---

The men were busy with their training doing passes, and drills. The common thing that they do every training.

 

“Mats, are you alright? You seem sick.” Marco asks his former captain who looks worse than before. Sneezing and almost fainting.

“No I’m not! I did not have a good sleep last night! The kids slept in our room and _someone_ told _me_ I should look for my place to sleep in because the _kids_ got my spot. (Looking intently at Benni, who seem preoccupied talking with Jerome). I slept in the floor with a jacket as my pillow and a damp towel as my blanket and then I woke up earlier than usual because _Jonas_ pulled the jacket in my head and _Jules_ got the towel! How could you even sleep again?! My body hurts! I felt cold.” Mats complained.

“Oh. Poor you.” Thomas said snickering.

“Shut up!” Mats glared at the forward.

“Okay! Water break!” The coach shouted at the players stopped their training.

“Are you okay Sami?” Mesut asks.

“Do you think I’m okay? Leroy had been clinging to me all night! By body hurts. You think that’s okay?!” Sami complains.

“Good for you, only a clingy kid is your problem. Our is a very hyperactive one on bed.” Bernd says.

“My body hurts with all the kicks, nags and pushes Yannick does on bed. When we woke up…after 5 mins of sleep because we have training, Yannick’s head as at the foot of the bed with his feet sprawled below our chins.” Marc adds.

“Maybe he’s dreaming of winter and he thinks his making snow angels.” Toni suggests and the two goalkeepers sighed.

“I never thought of Yannick as a hyperactive one. He’s very reserved eveytime I approach him or even in training.” Mario Gomez said.

“This is a kid!Yannick. Not the adult one.” Bernd replied.

They were about to return to the pitch when they heard screaming from the door.

“Incomiiiiiiiing!” Max screams as he runs with his arms spread and making airplane sounds. Leroy follow him from behind doing the same as well. Jonas holding Felix’s hand like a big brother to the kid. Jules and Leon giggling of something. And Joshua and Juju holding each other’s hands, blushing and looking at each other almost with heart eyes.

When he saw the latter, all that Jogi could do was to smack his palm to his forehead.

“Trouble. Trouble. Trouble.” Marco sings the famous Taylor Swift song.

“Manu, Thomas, Mats, Benni, you better look out with your kids.” Jogi warned.

“I don’t see something wrong with that.” Manu says.

“Ah. Young love.” Thomas says grasping his hand together putting it on the side of his neck. Heart eyes are the only thing missing.

“Oh no. Juju is too young for that.” Benni comments.

“Oh come on. Just let them be.” Thomas said.

“Not in my watch. Right Mats?” Benni looks at his partner who just nodded his head since, it is the only thing he could do.

“You really can’t say no to him, can you Mats?” Manuel asks smirking.

Mats grabs Manuel’s hand and whispered in his ear. “You don’t know who you’re dealing with. If you want to live another day, all you have to do is nod your head to Benedikt Höwedes.”

And the tall goalkeeper nods his head.

Then the kids started to chase around the pitch, interrupting everybody on training.

“Children?! Come here for a second.” Jogi shouts getting the attention of the children and ran towards him.

“Okay. Today, you will be watching your fathers in training.” Jogi said and the kids nod their heads.

“I want you to behave there on the benches. Understood?” the coach adds and the children nodded their heads again.

“Good. If you will behave, there will be a prize for each and every one of you.” he adds again and the children’s eyes go wide, smiles on their faces became bigger and continue to nod their heads.

“Okay, so---” then Jogi noticed that somethings missing. He counted the children by his hands and he found out the two were missing. “Where are Julian and Yannick?”

“I’m here.” Juju and Jules said at the same time and raised their hands then looked at each other, glaring.

“Not you two, the other Julian.”

“They were behind us. I saw them walking slowly, Yanni was crying and Yuli is rubbing his back.”

Then comes Julian running towards Marc and Bernd, shouting.

“Uncle Marc! Uncle Bernd! Yannick puked on the floor and is crying. He said his stomach hurts.”

The two goalkeepers looked at each other and then to their coach pleading for permission. Jogi got it and waved them away, following little Julian inside the building.

There was a short silence then the coach sighs.

“I hope Yanni will be okay.” Jonas hopes.

“He will be Jonas. Now, all of you sit down now. Yannick will be fine.”

“Uncle Coach! Could we play in the pitch after raining?” Max asks.

Jogi laughs at the speech defect of the blonde boy. “It’s _training_ Maxi. And yes, you can, if you behave.” And Max smiled and nods.

“And can we visit Yannick after playing. We want to know if he’s fine.” Leon asks further.

“Yes you may.” the coach assured. “Off you go.” and the kids went to their seats.

“Coach. How do you do that? Making the kids obey you so easily.” Manuel asks when the coach reached them.

“It’s a matter of showing authority. And don’t forget to give them a leeway.” and Manuel nods. “Okay everyone, Marc and Bernd for sure cannot go back here in a long time but we will continue. If you want the spell to be broken faster, right now is your chance to show them how disciplined and responsible you are.”

And just for this time, everybody seriously agreed and followed.

\---

The training went on smoothly. There might be some banters but not as crazy as before. They were calculated, keeping in mind that the futures of the youngsters are in their hands.

After the training, as promised, Jogi called the kids and let them play with the adults on the pitch. A game of tag happened and even Andi, Oli and Jogi joined.

“Tag! You’re it. Uncle Coach!” Felix shouts as he touches Jogi’s leg when Mario carried him and surprised the coach.

“You got me Felix! Run as fast as you can or I will catch you.” Jogi said and Felix screeched loudly as Mario puts him down and the kid drags his “father” by the hand.


	7. Daddy! Daddy! I Am Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yannick is sick...
> 
> ...but don't worry. His goalkeeper dads are there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stenhardt with a slice of Branhardt!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yannick is lying on the bed, whimpering in pain and febrile at the moment. Beside him is Bernd who is caressing his hair while patting the kid’s forehead with a damo towl while Marc was pacing getting water to put into the little basin and a towel from his bag and gives it to Bernd.

“Daddy.” Yannick whimpers more clutching his stomach.

“Don’t worry Yannick. Me and your daddy Marc are here for you.”

Then suddenly Yannick heaves rising up from the bed to his side and Marc was just on time to get a tumbler in the bath for Yannick to puke on.

Both the goalkeepers cringe at the scene and Yannick lays down again still clutching on his stomach while the Leverkusen-based goalie wipes the sweat and the mouth of the kid.

“Have you called the doctor?! Why is it so long?!” Bernd asks impatiently.

“Yeah. He’ll be here in a few. Just be patient.” Marc calms him down.

“How can I be patient when Yannick is not feeling well?” Bernd spats and Marc sighs.

“Daddy.” Yannick spoke slowly getting the attention of the keepers. “Please. Don’t fight.” The kid adds pleading in whimpers.

“We’re not fighting Yannick.” Bernd immediately explains.

“Sorry if we upset you.” Marc adds going to the other side of Yannick.

Moments later the team doctor came in and checked for the kid and found out that the kid had an indigestion and his feverish because he is starting to get dehydrated. The doctor prescribed the medications and instructed the goalkeepers on what kind of food will be suitable for Yannick at the moment and both followed. The doctor went out after that and Marc followed to go to the nearest drugstore to buy Yannick’s medicines.

\---

Bernd heard a soft knock on his door. He realized he had fallen asleep for a while waiting for Marc to come back. He looked at Yannick on his side who is sleeping and is a bit reddish because of fever. The knocking came back again and he rose up from the bed and opened it.

“Hey Bernd. Just checking out.” Manuel greets.

“I’m fine cap. Just a little bit tired.” Bernd replies while rubbing his eyes.

“I see. So how’s Yannick?”

“Sleeping as of the moment. He had a stomach flu. Marc went out to buy medicine.” Bernd replies and Manuel nods.

“Okay. If you ever need anything, just tell me.”

“Okay cap. Thanks.” And Manuel left.

Bernd was about to return to the bed when he heard another knock at the door. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and went back to open the door, revealing Mats and the blonde –haired Julian.

“I’m so sorry Bernd but Julian here is insisting to see Yannick.” Mats explains.

“Hi Uncle Bernd. How is Yannick? I am so worried about him. Can I see him?” Julian says.

Bernd was smiling looking at Julian a bit uncomfortably. It’s kind of awkward for him to see his closest friend turn into a kid and call him “uncle”. But despite that, he is kind of amazed that even little Julian is as caring as the adult one when it comes to Yannick.

“Thank you for your concern Jule, but Yannick is sleeping right now.”

“See? I told you he’s asleep. We could return here later Julian. Yannick needs to rest.” Mats intervened and Julian pouts at little bit.

“---but you can see him right now. Just wake him up slowly.” And Julian smiles widely.

“Bernd.” Mats said.

“It’s okay Mats. They both need this. Julian is always caring when it comes to Yannick so we should let them be.” And Mats nods.

The defender and the kid went inside the keepers’ room. While Mats sat on the couch to talk to Bernd, Julian goes to the bedside and nudges Yannick slowly.

“Yanni. Yanni. Wake up.”

Then the thinner kid whimpered and fluttered his eyes open and smiled as he saw his friend.

“Julian.”

“How are you Yanni?”

“Still sick. But a bit better now.”

“Sorry I didn’t do much.” Julian starts to sniff and eyes welling making Yannick get up of bed slowly and hugs Julian.

“Hey don’t cry. You did a great help by calling my daddies.”

“Really?” Julian asks.

“Really.” Yannick reassures.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room.

“Here Mats. Tea.” Bernd offers a cup of tea to the defender and Mats gladly takes it.

“Thanks Bernd.”

“So, how’s the first day of training?” the keeper asks.

“You will not believe it but it was so formal. Everybody is behaving.”

“And the other kids?”

“They were so behaved on the benches. Watching us. Some might be playing by their seats like Jules, Leon, Max and Leroy but did not bother us. At the end, Jogi himself initiated a game of tag where everybody played.”

“Wow. How I wish I was there to see it.”

“Even I was amazed.” Mats confessed. “Everybody are doing their best just to lift this curse upon the team even if it takes a lot of composure and discipline to do it, if that’s what you call it.” Mats said and sips from his tea cup.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the other goalkeeper with some groceries in hand.

“Hey Marc.” Mats greets.

“Oh. We have company.” Marc said and Bernd nods.

“Yeah. Julian is paying a visit to his friend.” Bernd replies.

“Great timing. I have some treats here and I will give Yannick his first dose of medicine.”

“Okay.” Bernd replies and turns back to Mats and continued to talk. Marc puts down the things he brought on a little table and pulls out the medicine and a bar of chocolate.

“Yannick, it’s time to drink your medicine.” Marc says and the little boy’s eyes widened.

“Do I have to daddy?” Yannick asks anxiously.

“Yes Yannick. So that you will feel better.”

Marc pours the medication on a spoon and gives it to Yannick who sips it and scrunches his face.

“Yuuuuuck!”  the kid says and Marc giggles at the boy’s reaction.

“It tastes bad?” Julian asks.

“It’s awful.” Yannick replies cringing.

“Well at least you took it. That’s my boy.” Marc commends the boy and pats his hand on his head. “And as a reward, here’s for the both of you: Nutella Go!”

Marc gives them the snacks and the kids beamed with a smile. They ate and Marc left them to catch up with Bernd and Mats.

And hour later Mats and Julian left and Yannick slept again. Bernd amd Marc were fixing some things in their hotel room.

“It’s so nice for Julian to be so much caring to Yannick even he transformed into a kid.” Bernd said as he wipes the table where he and Mats had tea.

“Honestly, I had this “protective” feeling nagging me when he is close to Yannick. I kinda don’t like it. They’re a bit _too_ close to each other. Maybe I have to watch out for Julian everytime he goes near Yannick.” Marc confesses and Bernd raised an eyebrow, smirking at the same time.

“What?” Marc asks.

“I’d never thought you have such a overprotective-father ego inside of you.” Bernd says.

“What? Come on.” Marc replies.

“It’s okay. It’s normal. And I know you will be a great father. You’re showing it too well towards Yannick.” Bernd commends.

“I could say the same thing to you as well. You’re very caring towards him. Very opposite from your extroverted and giddy type of personality.” Marc replies.

“It’s that your way of saying “let’s get it on?” Bernd asks putting his arms on his waist.

“No. And I know you. We are not going to do it here. Not with Yannick around.”

And Bernd just smirks…rather evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blaming Khalehla for infecting me with her Exhibitionist Bernd Leno Syndrome. But oh well...


	8. Cheerin' Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Since I have, like, 4 or 5 fics that I simultaneously work on, and planning to make some one shots, I decided that I will end my other fics "immediately" except this, probably.
> 
> I had been very busy for the last month. Aside from work, I took my IELTS exam so that I could qualify to work outside of my country. And I am running out of ideas on my fics, a reason for ending most of them sooner.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for patronizing this one, as far as I can see, this one has the same reception as my first Instant Parents fic, so I might work harder and focus on this.
> 
> Enjoy. (The longest of all the chapters so far.)

It was such an exhausting, but unfortunately, a sad day for the Die Mannschaft. They lost against San Marino (A/N: I have nothing against them.) 0-2…in their own backyard. The mishap happened when Mats, Benni, and Jerome miscalculated their defenses, enabling their opponents to score the opening goal in the second minute and much worse was Manuel was red carded after he miscalculated his save against the opponent, a bad tackle almost injuring the player during the last minutes of the first half. The second half was no good. Everybody is in shambles, pressured and out of focus.

But despite the run of the game, the kids, who by the way, sat on the benches (in the curiosity of the media and the spectators who were looking at them) are shouting at their loudest to show support to their daddies. They’re only ten kids, but it’s as if they shout like the 20,000 ultras of the Yellow Wall.

The adult and the kid Die Mannschaft walk their way to the locker rooms when Jogi instructed something to Oli and the kids.

“Okay kids. I want you to go to the snack shops with your Uncle Oli and stay there for a while. I have to talk to your dads in the locker room.”

“Are you going to give them The Chat?” Felix asked out of the blue catching Jogi off guard of the question. How the hell this innocent kid knows about The Chat?

“N-no! It’s not the chat. It’s-it’s kind of…another sort of chat.” and the Felix nods and so the rest of the kids.

“But please don’t be angry at them. Especially Daddy Manu” Joshua pleads suddenly and Jogi softens slightly.

“I’ll try.”

“No! You should be never be angry at them.” Max says loudly. Jogi was surprised and then conceded.

“Okay. I will not be angry at them.”

“Promise?” Leroy asks and Jogi raises his hand.

“I promise.”

\---

The kids, with Coach Oli, sat on the table eating their snacks rather silently.

Leroy sighs, “I’m worried about our dads.”

Oliver notices and reassured the curly haired boy, “Don’t be. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Will Uncle Jogi be angry at them?” black haired Julian asked.

“Don’t worry. He won’t. He promised you that he will not be angry at them, right?” and the kids nodded. “So no need to worry.”

“But our daddies will be very sad.” the brunette haired Julian said.

“Unfortunately.” Oliver says dejectedly.

Leon stands up and jumps on the chair. “I have an idea! Why don’t we do something to cheer them up?”

“Yeah! That’s right!” the blacked haired Julian seconded and then everybody agreed.

“But how will we do it?” the brunette Julian asked.

“I have a plan.” Jonas raised his hands and every kid in the table looked at him and leaned closer to him and listened.

\---

Everybody is sighing in dejection as they go out of the team bus arriving in their hotel. Sami, Thomas and Benni and Toni tapping their hands on their captain and goalkeepers shoulders who got the dreaded red card during the game.

“I’m so sorry guys.” Manuel apologized.

“What’s done is done, Manu. And everyone of us is at fault. We should never underestimated them.” Toni speaks.

Sami sighs, “What goes around, comes around.” Then the Juventus player looked at Thomas.

“Why are you looking at me? I did not do anything.” Thomas defends himself.

“Today, nothing. But the last time?” Benni reminds and Thomas regrets.

“You almost became a _persona non grata_ because of what you did.” Sami reminds.

“Ok. Fine. I admit. But it’s true! They---“ then Manuel covers Thomas’ mouth before he could speak some unpleasant words again.

“Hey! Did you noticed? Coach did not raised a voice to us.” Marco butts in as he catched up with his teammates.

“Yeah. I noticed to. Usually he should be angry at us when we flop. But he was so composed and gentle to us at the locker room.” Emre said.

“Is that unusual?” Kevin asks.

“IT IS.” And everyone else who had been long enough to be with Jogi replied looking at him.

They were halted in their path when Coach Oli was in front of them by the main door.

“Hey coach.” Everyone greeted.

“Hey! So I presume everything is alright?” and the players nodded their heads. “Good. Anyway, no one will go to their rooms right now and go directly to the outdoor restaurant by the pool for your dinner and for something special.” Oliver instructs with a smile, which intrigued the players but still they followed.

They reached the pool area and saw that there is a small stage prepared at the edge of the pool and tables and chairs prepared with food…contraband food: cupcakes, chocolate bars, and anything that has very high sugar content.

“Is this a trap?” Thomas asked.

“Probably?” Manuel said.

“You are the one behind this, aren’t you Mario?” Marco asks.

“Nope. This is not my contraband food choice during IB.” Mario replies.

“Coach, can you come here for a minute?” Andy says before Jogi says anything.

The two coaches entered a room near the pool. A few minutes later both got out and every player noticed that Jogi was just calm and sat down by the table he chose.

Everybody were talking smoothly by their table when suddenly they were interrupted by a voice, a kids voice.

“Gentlemen and gentlemen! Welcome!”

Everybody looked at the stage and a lot of reactions were made. Some widened their eyes, gape their mouths and Jogi stood up from his seat and giggled. It was Jonas…wearing his Adidas training shirt with his initials “JL” on the upper right side of the shirt, which was obviously big for him.

“I am Jogi Löw, Germany National Teams Head Manager. And tonight---“

“THAT’S OUR SON!” Mats shouted.

“Shhh!” Jonas warns his father who shamefully sat back on his chair and everybody was giggling. “Anyway, tonight! I will present to you, my team! The World Champions!” Jonas yelled and everybody are clapping and looking forward of what comes next.

Then another kid came up the stairs, wearing a green longsleeved jersey and goalkeeper gloves which was obviously too, too big for him. The neck of the shirt looks like an off-shoulder dress to him. Then he faces forward. It was a Bayern jersey. It was Joshua.

And everybody cooed while Manu smiled softly.

“Hiiiii! My name is Manuel Neuer and I am the best goalkeeper in the world!”

“Awwwww! He so cuuuuuute!” Thomas yells.

“You might be the best keeper, but I play with the best team in the world!” Another kid shouts by the stage and comes up, wearing a golden yellow Barcelona goalkeeper jersey, also oversized for him.

“Yeah! Tell him Yannick!” Marc shouts.

“I am Marc André Ter Stegen. And I play with Messi at FC Barcelona!” Yannick says.

“Don’t forget about me! We also play in the Champions League!” Another kid ran the stage dragging an oversized Leverkusen goalie jersey he is wearing.

“Hey! Why is my son wearing a Leverkusen jersey?” Benni complains but with a smile.

“Just shut up Höwedes! He looks good on that!” Bernd replies laughing.

“I am Bernd Leno! And I am a goalie for Bayer Leverkusen” Julian said as he faced the audience.

And everybody clapped their hands and hollered to the three kids.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Jonas comes back again on the stage. “But the World Champions are not just goalies. We have the best defenses as well.” Jonas says.

There was silence for almost 15 seconds and Jonas looked at the side of the stage. “We have the best…defense…as…well.” The kid says glaring at the side to a kid in the dark.

Then Jonas had enough at pulled the kid to the stage.

“Jonas! This is awful! Why do I have to wear this?”

It was Julian, the dark haired one…and he’s wearing an oversized yellow number 15 jersey…

Mats laughed at the scene while Benni at his side is pissed. Obviously Julian was wearing a Dortmund jersey, much to the kid’s annoyance.

“Jonas.” Julian complains.

“Just say your line!” Jonas tells him.

Julian took a deep breath and spoke, rather flatly, “Hi. I’m Mats. I play for Dortmund.”

“You look good son!” Mats commends.

“Daddyyyy?!” Julian complains again.

Then Jonas pulled another kid from the side of the stage, who is also somewhat annoyed as well. It was the other Julian, the brunette one, wearing a blue Schalke jersey, making Benni laugh this time and Mats pout.

“You will pay for this Jonas.” The brunette haired Julian said then faced the audience. “Hi. I am Benedikt…and I play for Schalke.”

And everybody was laughing of how awkward the two Julians are acting and whet they were wearing.

“It’s so…contradicting!” André laughs.

The other kids came out. Leroy came out wearing Jerome’s Bayern jersey.

“That’s not fair! He’s our son! He should be wearing the Juve colors!” Sami complained.

“Or the Gunners!” Mesut adds.

Max came out wearing Toni’s Real Madrid shirt and Leon on Thomas’ Bayern shirt.

“They look good on those jerseys.” Toni commends.

“Yeah. Mind as well tell Zidane and Ancelloti to sign them up to our teams.” Thomas says with an evil grin.

“No! You will not pluck out my boys from me.” Benni warns when he heard the conversation and the two midfielders raised their hands in the air.

And them their attention went back to the stage when Jonas announced.

“And here comes the last member of Die Mannschaft. Give a round of applause for him!”

And everybody was clapping and excited to see who.

Then he came up. Felix…wearing a yellow number 10 Jersey and everyone cooed because of his cuteness. Felix was small that the jersey was covers all of his body except his head that he could step at it at times. One side of the neck was down on his shoulders. On one hand he was carrying another jersey. Rather a white one. He faced the audience and showed the jersey we was holding. It was Marco’s national Jersey.

“Elo. My name ith Mario. And I am the one who scored our winning goal in the World Cup. And this is my best friend’s jersey, Fiffy’s daddy’s jersey. And that goal was for him.” Felix said like a show and tell in a classroom.

And everyone melted and clapped to what Felix said and Marco and Mario ran up the stage and carried Felix by their shoulders.

“Our son is growing up.” Marco dramatically wipes his eyes.

“Yeah.” Mario adds.

“Drama queens!” André comments.

The rest of the night was fun. The recent game has been forgotten and everybody, much to the dismay of Jogi, and since the kids pleaded him that they should, were eating contraband food served in the table.


	9. The Unexpected Baby Sitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no post and I'm sorry for it. I sort of ran out of idea for the next chapters and I got hanged and hooked at the Confeds plus life has been very busy for me lately. But a lot of readers here like this story and would like to reach the ending of this for a lot of reasons like they've read similar fics to this that were unfinished and they like the plot so I cannot give up and I will never give this up.
> 
> Here's the next chapter for you guys. I will try to update sooner if I can. Enjoy.

Here they are, sitting in a very long couch either fidgeting or with head down looking like hurt and sad puppies with the kids either in their laps or sides, who very well behaved. Well, who would not behave if you stare on those thick eyebrows of the one sitting in front of them, looking unamused with the situation?

Yes, you are right! Philipp Lahm somewhat decided to visit his former teammates to check on them only to find out that a quarter of the team were turned into kids and some of his “hormonal” mates are now parents of either one or six children.

Philip shakes his head. The meaning differs to every interpretation each one of the members of the team has got in mind. Disappointment, anger, exasperation. You name it.

“I know that you did something for these kids to be like this.” Philipp speaks.

Some of them swallow the lump in their throats until Manuel speaks.

“It started when we swapped rooms for…you know.” And Mats, shockingly elbowed him.

“---You know for tactical and strategic planning.” Mats diverts and Manuel was glaring at him.

“See Fips, we know that you want us to do our best so we decided that it’s better to swap rooms so that we could think well.” Thomas adds grinning with hands at his back crossed that Philipp will let them through.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t.

“Oh. So it’s legit that fucking is a part of the tactical and strategic planning of the team.” Philipp vulgarly said.

“Fips, there are children here!” Toni defends covering the ears of the nearest boy to him, which was Julian the dark haired one.

“Sorry then.” Philipp sarcastically apologizes and the rest of the team know that this will probably not end up good and the former captain asks again. “I don’t want to believe but my gut feeling tells me this is a curse. How many days has it been?”

“Six, Fips.” Mario answers.

“And we are told that we have to break the spell within ten days.” Marco adds fidgeting.

“AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Philipp raised his voice.

“Daddy, he’s scary.” Felix whimpers clinging to Mario.

Leroy hides his face in Sami’s neck.

Leon, Max, and the three Julians curled while Jonas was covering them like a big brother also being engulfed by Mats and Benni.

“Fips, you’re upsetting the children.” Thomas said while rocking Joshua in his arms who is sobbing in fear.

“I’m upset too, you know. Some of my former teammates and those innocent new ones were cursed because of your doings.” Philipp retaliated.

“Fips, we are doing our best to look for a solution.” Manuel defends.

“Well do better then.” Philipp glares at them.

“Daddy, is he gonna kill us?” Joshua asks nervously while keeping his face away from Philipp.

Thomas rubs his little boy’s hair softly while comforting him. “No baby. He will never kill you. He loves you too much that he sees his future in you. The same goes to your friends.”

“Don’t worry little Jo. I will not hurt you. But your parents?...” Philipp explains with threat.

“Please Uncle Fips. Don’t hurt our parents. We need them.” The blonde haired Julian pleads while being hidden in Jonas’ hug.

Then murmurs of yeses and pleases can be heard from the kids and with that Philipp softens a bit.

“I’ll try.”

“NOOOO! You should never hurt them!” Max whines and reiterates letting go from his parents embrace.

And Philipp sighs. “Okay.”

“That’s a promise?” Leroy asks showing his face halfway looking at Philipp.

“I promise.”

Silence invades the place for while until Philipp decides to speak again.

“I am dismayed but I will try to help you out. What can I do?”

\---

Philipp regrets asking how to help his teammates.

All of the team went on training leaving him with a bunch of kids to take care of by the hotel pool. Yes he is a father of a son but being left with 10 kids is a different story.

He is now sitting on an umbrella table beside the pool, watching the kids; Joshua and the brunette haired Julian were sitting _very closely_ at the edge of the pool, whispering to each other in the ear (Philipp makes a mental note to look after them. They might be kids but being sons of frisky parents they might have been “infected”.)

The dark haired Julian, Max, Leon and Leroy were dodge ball in the water.

“Schalkers.” Philipp comments. “You four, be careful that you might end up in the deeper part of the pool, okay?”

“Okay Uncle Philipp!” Leon replies.

Yannick and the blonde haired Julian, who are both cute with their arm floaters and duck ride-on floaters were running around the edge of the pool then jumps in the water softly.

“My Gott! Yannick! Julian! Be careful!” Philipp shouts.

At this point, Philipp thinks he will have hypertension. He looks beside him and see Jonas sitting with a book in hand and Felix in his lap, both concentrating on what they are reading. He just let them be, sipping on his orange juice until Jonas pulls his sleeve.

“Uncle Philipp. Is a bedroom supposed to have this kinds of stuffs like hand cuffs, whips and blindfolds? And who colors their room red? I know I like red but…”

“What book is that?” Philipp asked and Jonas hands to him the book and closes it putting a finger inside to mark what page the boy has been reading. And his eyes widens when he sees the title.

_50 Shades of Grey_

“Jonas, why are you reading this book?” Philipp anxiously asks.

“I was looking for a book to read and daddy gave that to me.” Jonas said innocently.

“Which daddy?”

“Ben.”

“That deviant.” Philipp murmurs madly and closes the book and keeps it. “You’re not going to read this book anymore.” Philipp says and Jonas eyes well.

“But why?” Jonas whines.

“It’s not a book for your age.” Philipp stands up from his seat. “I’ll look for a good book for you to read. You stay here. And can you watch over them while I get your book?” Philipp asks and Jonas nods.

Philipp leaves the vicinity of the pool. He also makes a mental note to reprimand Jonas’ parents because of “improper supervision”. He goes back to his room and rummages his bag for a book, luckily he brought with him one of his favorite picture books; The Pied Piper of Hamelin.

He was on his way back when Joshua catches up in front of him looking nervous and catching his breath.

“Uncle (sighs) Fips (sighs).” Joshua manages to speak.

“What? What is it?” the former footballer asks.

It took Joshua to catch a breath until he speaks again. “You got to help Leroy! He’s drowning!” pulling Philipp with him.

Shocked and anxious, he lifts Joshua and ran towards the pool.

All could they see is Leroy’s hands above the water, the floaters were at the pool, being waved away by the water, possibly thrown by the kids for their friend to hang on but only to fail. The kids were shouting to save Leroy. Jonas tried to get the duck ride on floater on the pool from the edge but he can’t reach. Felix was wailing in fear on the seat. Without delay, Philip throws the book and his phone in the nearest seat and jumps into the water. It seems that Leroy stops moving underwater and the former captain swims faster to reach him, which he did. He swims back to the edge and lays the unconscious boy. The other kids ran towards them only to be stopped by their uncle.

“All of you, stay at the side, please.” Philipp commands and the kids obeyed even if they are whimpering in worry for their friend.

Philipp checks Leroy, palpating his neck pulse, luckily it’s still there. The only problem is that he is not breathing. Then Philipp started to pump the boy’s chest.

“Come on Leroy. Wake up.” Philipp pleads as he pumps.

Leon, Max and Julian (black haired) were crying already.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve never thrown the ball too far.” Max wails. His face is red and snot and tears are mixing. Leon hugs him.

“It’s not your fault Maxi, I should not have said that we play dodge ball in the pool.” Leon said.

“Hey. It’s my fault. I should’ve stopped Leroy from getting there and should’ve get the ball myself. I know Leroy does not know how to swim yet.” Julian says crying as well.

While the kids are crying, Philipp is getting more nervous that Leroy is not responding as he continues to pump.

“Leroy. Please.” The former captain pleads.

Then suddenly the by chokes out water, opens his eye widely then cries loudly.

The kids gasp in relief and Philipp then hugs the boy.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

\---

Mesut and Sami came running inside the hotel lobby rushing to the hotel infirmary followed by the rest of the team.

“Leroy!” Mesut yells then hugs his son who is lying on bed.

Sami approaches Philipp wearing an angry face and nudges his former teammates a bit forcefully.

“You assured us that nothing will happen while you are at watch! And look what happened! What do you think you’re doing leaving them?!” Sami yells at Philipp.

Tired and overwhelmed, Philip spats back. “I’m sorry. I have to go back to my room and get a book for Jonas to read because his wonderful parents let him read 50 Shades of Grey! Good thing Felix does not know how to read yet or else!”

“Hey! Why are we suddenly dragged into this?” Mats defends unamused.

“What kind of parents are you? Letting the kids read your books that contains scenes that you copy almost every night?” Marco reacts approaching Benedikt.

“Now that’s very low Marco Reus.” Benni warns.

“Marco, stop it.” Mario pleads.

“Will you please stay away?! This problem is between us and Philipp.” Sami warns as well.

“I’m joining in because our names are dragged into this.” Mats says angrily.

“Yeah.” Benedikt adds up.

“Will you please stop this? It’s over! Leroy’s safe. Philipp apologized.” Bernd butts in.

“You’re just saying that because your kid is safe.” The Juventus man points a finger at the Leverkusen goalie only to be slapped away by Marc.

“Don’t you dare do that to Bernd.” Marc warns with a glare to Sami.

“DAMN IT! STOP THIS!” Thomas blurts out in annoyance and everyone is looking at him. “WE! ARE! PARENTS AND WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACT LIKE KIDS YOUNGER THAN OURS! HOW WILL WE BE ABLE TO LIFT THIS CURSE IF YOU DO THAT, HUH?! GOD!”

Everyone is silent inside the room. Luckily, the kids were not there to witness the tension their parents are having. Thomas was breathing hard after his outburst and Manuel puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Can we all just go to our beds now? Everybody is tired and worried. We’ll settle this later when everybody have a cool head.” Manuel suggests and everyone especially who were not involved nodded their heads. They all went to their rooms with the couples either are glaring or snubbing each other as they make eye contact to each other.

“This is worse than I thought.” Manuel sighs.


	10. Cool Downs and Family Feud

Mario was wrapping Felix in a blanket when the younger one asks him.

“Will Eeroy be okay?”

Mario softens his look to the kid and replied, “Yes Felix. He will be. Uncle Philipp did save him afterall.”

The kid’s eyes suddenly well. “I was scared.” The kid confessed. Mario feels sorry for Felix that he wrapped him in a hug, rubbing his hand on the kid’s blonde hair.

“Everything is fine now. You will see that it’s like nothing happened. Now, go to sleep, okay.”

“Okay.” And Felix closed his eyes and Mario laid him on the center of the bed.

Marco comes in next looking so serious and Mario noticed it. They both looked at each other until Mario gestured for the taller Dortmunder to sit by his side.

“Are you okay?” Mario asked and Marco looked at him.

“No.” Marco shakes his head. “I did not like what happened earlier. It’s as if Leroy drowned because of Mats and Benedikt’s recklessness towards their own kid. We cannot blame Philipp nor Jonas for that.” Marco confessed.

Mario wraps his arm on Marco’s shoulder. “I understand you. But you shouldn’t have been a part of that quarrel earlier.”

Marco sighs, “You’re right. I should not have. But I feel bad for Philipp. He’s taking the blame from Sami.”

“Come on. Everything’s gonna be alright. Why don’t we go to sleep now?” Mario invites and the other man concedes.

They made laid down on bed settling themselves by Felix’s side and slept.

\---

Benedikt gets out of the bathroom when he saw Mats just finished fixing Julian blonde, Julian brunette and Jonas on bed. They somehow manage to ask from the hotel an extra bed that could fit 6 kids on it.

“Benni, have you seen our Schalker kids?” Mats asked. It took a moment for Benni to think who they are until he remembered that it was Max, Leon and Julian black.

“They are not here yet?” Benni asked and Mats shakes his head.

“I haven’t seen them since dinner.” Mats adds worriedly.

“Just stay here. I’ll look for them.” Benni says and heads out of their room.

Benni first headed to the original rooms of the kids only to find it empty and then he started to worry. He check every possible empty room. He also checked on his teammates’ rooms until he passed by Emre, who noticed the worried look in his face.

“Any problems, Ben?” the Turkish ethnic asked.

“Have you see Max, Leon and Julian?” Benni asks and Emre thinks.

“Uhm. I think…yeah. The last time I saw them they head out the hotel towards the gardens.”

“Thanks Emre.” Benni said and ran towards the direction told by the man.

The hotel garden is a bit thick with too many sculpted bushes, trees and flowers around. Benni took his time looking on every nook and cranny of the garden. He’s getting nervous as he heads deeper through the garden already thinking of something worst happened to his kids until he saw a figure of a kid leaning on a tree. Benni closes in and he saw them.

Julian and Leon were leaning by the tree while Max sleeps on Leon’s lap. Benni felt relaxed and he softly nudges the kids to wake up.

“Max? Leon? Jule? Wake up.”

The three youngsters woke up and saw their father and started to look worried as well.

“Mommy?” the three said simultaneously almost whimpering.

“Come on. Let’s go back to the hotel and sleep.” Benni said softly pulling one of the kids arms, which is Julian’s but the kid pulls his hand back. Benni wondered.

‘What’s wrong?” the Schalke defender asked.

“You’re not angry with us, mommy?” Julian asked and the older man shakes his head.

“No.”

“But it’s our fault Leroy drowned.” Julian stated.

“We should never played dodge ball in the pool in the first place.” Leon adds.

“Or even throw the bho (ball) too far for him to get.” Max adds almost crying.

Benni softens and decided to sit down on the ground not minding that he finished taking a bath. Then he hugged the kids tightly.

“What’s done is done. We should learn from it. And the three of you are in a lot already and it was an accident. I will never be angry at you.”

“But what about daddy Mats? I saw his face earlier. It’s scary.” Julian whines.

“And we said that we will not stay in the room tonight because daddy does not want to see us.” Leon adds.

“And that why we choose to stay eer.” Max adds too and Benni tightens his hug more but not so much that the children will choke.

“Your daddy is angry on something else. He will never be angry at you.” Benni assures.

The three kids looked at him with pleading eyes and said, “Really, mommy?”

“Really. Now, stand up, and let’s go back to the hotel.” Benni instructs and kids followed, still afraid of what might happen when they get back inside.

But when they went in their room, Mats ran towards them and hugged them tight. The Bayern defender was also worried about them. The kids told him what they felt and Mats reassured them that he is not angry at them.

\---

“AAAAAAHHHHH! DADDY! DADDY! HELP ME!”

Mesut and Sami immediately woke up and ran towards the small bed where Leroy was sleeping, who is now restless in his bed. With close eyes. The kid is having a nightmare.

Sami gets him from the bed and carries him in his arms, making the boy wake up.

“Daddyyyyyyy…” Leroy cries.

“It’s okay Leroy. Daddy’s here. Don’t worry.” Sami reassures.

“We’re both here for you bud.” Mesut says as he strokes the boy’s curly locks.

“Daddy. Please don’t leave me alone. I’m scared.” Leroy said as his cries reduced into whimpers.

“Okay, bud. You’ll be sleeping with me and your daddy Mes. We’ll be by your side.” Sami says and heads back to the bed he and Mesut were sleeping.

Sami settles Leroy at the center of the bed then he laid down on his side and rubs the boy’s back softly until he sleeps again. Mesut settles as well on the other side, putting his arm around the boy’s waist and so was Sami and they slept again.

There were times during the night that Leroy cries but only to that extent. It may be tiring but Mesut and Sami did their best to comfort their kid who had been in an accident lately.

\---

Toni enters the hotel restaurant and noticed something unusual. He tried to pinpoint it by observing his teammates.

Marc, Bernd and Yannick are at the farthest table silently eating their breakfast.

Marco, Mario and Felix are one table in front of the keepers. Marco was feeding Felix while Mario was busy taking snaps of the two for his daily morning Instastory.

One the table near the bar counter were Sami, Mesut and Leroy. Mesut lets Leroy sit on his lap as Sami tried to feed their boy who seems to have no appetite as of the moment.

Manuel and Thomas are near him. Talking about something that he cannot hear or comprehend while Joshua was looking at another table not even touching his food.

On the long table in the center of the restaurant were Mats, Benni and their kids. For some reason, Max, Leon and the dark haired Julian were silently sipping on their chocolate mugs while Jonas feeds the blonde-haired Julian. The third Julian, the brunette one was not eating his food and was looking at the table were Joshua was while Mats is busy drinking his coffee while scanning through his phone and Benni reading some news in the newspaper. Suddenly, the brunette Julian stands up and goes closer to his dad.

“Dad? Can I go sit beside Joshua?” the boy asked.

“No.” Mats said flatly.

“I promise I will behave. We will just eat our breakfast.”

“DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID?! I SAID ‘NO!’” Mats raised his voice. Juju was shocked and terrified, wailed and ran outside the hotel restaurant.

Everyone looked at him, then everyone looked at each other and the tension rose intensely in the restaurant.

“Mats!” Benni was not amused to what the Bayern defender did and followed the kid where he went.

Joshua saw what happened and was about to stand on his seat when Manuel grabbed his hands to stop him.

“Jo, stay here.” Manuel firmly said.

“But dad---“ Joshua was about to speak when the taller father glared at him. He conceded and sat down sadly.

“This is really bad. Everybody is not talking to each other.” Toni murmured.

“What’s the problem, Toni?” Jerome said who just arrived at the restaurant as well.

“Our couples. Come on let’s get some food and look for a place to eat and talk. We have to do something.” Toni invites.


	11. Singles League to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting out of hand (aka the parents are overreacting). So it's up to the single lads to solve it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 months. FOUR FREAKING MONTHS! And I'm so sorry if I just added another chapter in this fic. I know some of you really wanted me to finish this, so I will try my best to do it. Here the next chapter. Enjoy.

The day passed eventfully. When I say eventfully it is filled with a lot of cringing, tension and unamused feelings of parents and children. Each child was not permitted to mingle with the other. Hell! They were even seated with a gap between them. Even Joshua and Julian look at each other in dismay despite the fact that they are just one seat away from each other.

But if there were people that are more disturbed and annoyed by the drama, it’ll be the non-parents. They do not have any part of the situation neither signed up for it but they are affected but there was a certain someone from their group who is willing to fix them up for the sake of the name Die Mannschaft.

Toni, as always, is an observant person. He does not give his opinions and feedback until he is able to look for a way or research on things (if he has to). Being “matured” as he was, he suddenly decided to step up because number 1, the team is in turmoil with all these drama. And two, starting the next day, they only have two days to lift the curse. And three, if they never lift the curse, poor kids we will wait for another 15 years for them to become football superstars at their own right and they will be blamed for it.

Toni, went to gather all the remaining singles in the bunch on his room.

“What’s the fuss Toniboy?” Andre asked as he sits on the Madrid player’s bed.

“We have to do something to get rid of this drama. It’s not helping the team in so many ways.” Toni explained.

“Duh uh. The couples should be the one to fix their own problems. We do not have any part of it!” Mario Gomez retaliated.

“And how will they be able to fix their problems if they themselves act like their kids’ age as well?” Toni asks back putting both his arms on his waist and Mario shrank.

“Slap them?” Emre suggested and everyone looked at him in a serious manner. “Sorry.” He said after.

“We could start a dance party for everyone to enjoy!” Shkodran giddily said.

“Are you serious?” Andre commented.

Everyone has given their ideas but none of them are effective to mend back the camaraderie of the their team…until Kevin Volland, out of all of them, the rookie of the bunch, suggested.

“What if we trap them in one room?”

They all looked at him dumbfounded then Toni asked, “and how are you supposed to do that?”

“With the help of the kids. Remember that they are also the reason why the team went to sleep in good spirits despite the loss against San Marino? For sure if we tell them what to do, they will be willing to follow. They love their parents and they will do everything for just for them to be in good terms again. By simply telling the kids to bring their parents in one room without any suspicion. And I’m sure they will not be especially how cute those kids are.”

Everybody seemed convince of the suggestion and went on it. The next day, Kevin himself gathered the kids secretely (since the parents are strict to “no mingling with other kids rule” as of the moment).

“Hey kids.” Kevin greeted.

“Hi Uncle Kevin!” and Volland cringes for one, Joshua, Leroy, Weigl, Max, Leon and Yannick are his teammates in the unders. Two, Julian Brandt is his very close bro/teammate at Leverkusen and calling him uncle with his cute voice makes him very, very old. Three, Jonas is older than him technically!

“I want you to do something for me. Okay?” he asked and the children nods. “You love your parents right?” he continued and the children nod. “I want you to do something for me.”

“What is it Uncle Kev?” Julian Draxler asked.

“I want you to take your parents at the empty reception hall.” Kevin points to the room. “Don’t tell them why you took them there. And once you took them there, you get out of the room, okay?

“Is there a prize?” Jonas asked and Kevin was unprepared.

“Uhhh…Yeah! The kid who could bring their parents to the room will have a jar of Nutella!”

“Only one?” Jonas complained.

“Okay. Three each!”

The children smiled widely and nod their heads in agreement.

Now Kevin should ask for Toni’s help to snatch all the Nutella boxes they have from Manu, Mats, Mesut and Benedikt to give to the kids.

\---

“Daddy?” Felix asked Marco pulling at the pants of his father.

“Yeah baby?” Marco looks down and saw Felix’s eyes welling with tears. He drops down and tries to comfort his son. “What’s wrong?”

“I lost my Emma Bee tuffy.” Felix replied almost crying and Marco feels so sorry.

“Okay. Me and papa will look for it. Where did you last remembered holding it?

\---

“Papa! Papa!” Yannick yells as he runs towards his fathers on goal training.

“What is it Yannick?” Marc asked worriedly.

“Josh, Leroy and I were playing and Josh suddenly hurt himself! He needs help papa!”

“Okay! I’m gonna go get his dads okay.”

\---

“Daddy! Mommy!” Leon yells running towards his parent’s room with Max.

“What? What is it Leon?” Benni asks.

“Julian and Julian are fighting again.” Max said.

“But this time, it’s worse! They’re brawling!” Leon added.

“And Jonas and Julian are trying to stop them!” Max added as well.

“What?! Which Julian?! Oh nevermind. Mats! Let’s go!” Benni said dragging Mats with him.

\---

“Are you sure this will work, Toni?” Andre asked quietly. The two of them are hiding by the corner near the room where they planned to trap the couples.

“Probably?”

“WHAT?! I should’ve known this will not work.” Andre clamors.

“Shhhh! Keep your voice down! Let’s just trust the kids. I’m sure this will work with their help.” Kevin adds.

Their conversation was cut off when someone came approaching. It was Manuel, Thomas, Marc and Bernd.

“Here Yannick?” Manuel asks worriedly.

“Yes uncle Manu.” Yannick says and the parents went inside the room.

“Josh!” Thomas shouts.

“Leroy!” Mesut adds.

Then suddenly the door closes.

“Yes!” Toni pumps his fist.

“Not yet. Toniboy. We still have the other couples left.” Shkodran remarks and they became silent again.

Yannick approaches Toni “Uncle Toni, I’m done. Daddy and Papa will be very angry at me.” Yannick says worriedly and Toni consoles the boy.

“Don’t worry Yannick. I’ll take care of that. Now you call Josh and Leroy and wait on the other room beside where we trap your dads.” Toni instructed and Yannick went following.

It took almost fifteen minutes before Mats came with Benni and entered at the same room and then it closed.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Mats’ yell can be heard even outside the room where they were trapped.

\---

And another few minutes later Marco and Mario came in and they entered the room where everyone is already squabbling.

“Come on Mario, we’re going out. And Felix, we’ll look for your toy later, okay?” Marco said.

“No. You stay here.” Felix said with a grumpy face and his parents stand dumbfounded.

“I hate when my uncles and parents fight! I want you to be friends again! You eer me!” Felix raised his voice as loud as he could turning red after he finished and takes a big, deep breath again, “You make up with uncles and you can get out of the room!” Then Felix turns around and starts to go out of the room. Marco and starts to follow Felix but the boy turned around and glared at them with his deer eyes. “No! Stay!”

“B-but-but Felix.” And Felix glared at them more and went out of the room and locked it.

Everyone inside the room were dumbfounded.

“Well, that was something.” Thomas commented.


End file.
